This invention relates to earth or material moving equipment and, more particularly, to a continual digging, trans-port, loading accessory for excavators, loaders and dozers.
A general object of my invention is to combine the versatility of the discontinuously working standard excavators, loaders and dozers with the high digging capacity of continuously working earth moving machines; such as bucket-wheel excavators, bucket-loaders (U.S. Pat. No. 554,671) and collecting and conveying equipment for gathering and removing surface material. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,022 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,036).
There are a number of digging means for excavators and loaders. U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,647 describes a rotary digging head, which can be mounted on a boom and which can discharge onto a carry-off conveyor. An object of that patent is the improvement of the discharge of earth or other material from the loaded pockets of a digging means and not a continual digging and loading accessory for standard excavators and loaders. According to the specification of that patent, it would not be possible to mount that rotary digging head and a conveyor on the standard boom of an excavator like a backhoe. Further there is no loading means and nothing is said about the mounting of a loading means on a slewing upper carriage of an excavator in order to load dump trucks beside the excavator.